spiderman_animatedfandomcom-20200215-history
Framed
Framed is the sixth episode of season three. When Peter Parker is framed for treason by the Kingpin's son, Richard Fisk, he gets help from his blind lawyer Matt Murdock and his alter ego, Daredevil. Plot Inside a court room Peter Parker is accused of treason against the United States. With his friends, family, and even J. Jonah Jameson watching the trial Peter's lawyer pleads for his freedom so he can prove his innocence. However, the judge tells Peter's lawyer that that decision is for a jury to decide and orders that Peter be held in prison without bail. As Peter is taken out of the court room in handcuffs he is placed in a police van. As the van drives off it is attacked by a helicopter that drops a bomb from the sky. As the van stops "Spider-Man" opens the door he releases knockout gas into the van which knocks Peter out. The Spider-Man imposter then shoots a web line to a flying helicopter and pulls himself and an unconscious Peter Parker inside. The helicopter then flies away. On the helicopter Peter remembers how got into this mess. He remembers that several weeks ago Wilson Fisk called Peter and offered him a job. As Peter arrived at his mansion he was greeted by Wilson's son, Richard Fisk. When Peter finally met Wilson Fisk he realized that he was the man he had saved from the Hobgoblin. Wilson told Peter that he had found the perfect way to thank him. Fisk then said that Richard had just come home from Europe to be the chairman of his new company, Fisktronics, and that he wanted to offer Peter a job. Peter accepted and was excited for the opportunity. Peter's job at Fisktronics was a diagnostic analyst. His job was to take home and review a computer disc that would point out possible errors in the Fisktronic's computer system. Peter even made enough money to quit working at the Daily Bugle. When Peter told J. Jonah Jameson he became furious and called him ungrateful. The next day Peter went to work at Fisktronics. As the day ended Peter took the diagnostic disc out of the computer and walked home. Peter stopped at a hotdog vendor. However, the woman working there held Peter at gunpoint. Peter managed to escape but was followed by other men with guns. Peter managed to change into his Spider-Man costume and web swing away. However, the men shot at Spider-Man as well believing that he could be Peter's "accomplice". Spider-Man managed to lose them and made his way home. As Peter got home he went to see if Aunt May was alright. At that moment the men that were following Peter burst in and held Peter at gunpoint. May started to call the police. However, Detective Terri Lee walked in and said they were the police. Terri then introduced them to a U.S. federal agent named Susan Choi. Agent Choi wanted the computer disc that Peter got from Fisktronics. Peter gave her the disc but said that it only had diagnostic data on it. However, Susan Choi placed the disc in a small computer and saw that it contained classified defense planes. Susan Choi then accused Peter of selling classified government secrets and called him a traitor of the United States of America. Peter was then placed under arrest. While in prison Peter was introduced to his lawyer. When Peter first met his lawyer he was surprised to find out that he was blind. The lawyer then introduced himself as Matt Murdock. Peter recognized the name and realized he was a famous criminal defense attorney. Peter was worried that he would not be able to afford Matt Murdock. However, Matt revealed that someone sent him a big cash retainer and that until it ran out he would be his lawyer. Matt Murdock then began to talk to Peter to try and get answers about what happened. The helicopter then arrives at an abandoned warehouse. As Peter was taken into a room he saw Richard Fisk. Richard then revealed that he was the one that was selling classified information and that he was the one that framed Peter for his his crimes. Richard also revealed that he also arranged Peter's escape so that there would be no doubt in anyone's mind that he was guilty. At that moment the false Spider-Man revealed himself to be the Chameleon. Richard then put Peter into a cell with no ventilation and told him that he only had a few minutes of air left. Peter attempted to break free but the chamber was so strong that not even his spider strength could free him. The air supply in the chamber then started to deplete and Peter passed out. At that moment Richard and Chameleon get into a helicopter and fly away. Only seconds later a man wearing a devil costume arrives and takes out the guard on the roof. The man then makes his way inside the warehouse where more men are waiting for him. However, the man in red is easily able to take out some of the guards. The man in red then throws his billy club at a nearby fuse box and destroys it which causes the lights to go out. The man is then able to subdue the guards. At that moment Peter passes out due to lack of oxygen. However, the man in red is able to get Peter out just in time. The man in red tells Peter that Matt Murdock sent him to rescue him. Peter then asks who he is and the man answers that his name is Daredevil. Cast Cameos *Felicia Hardy *Hobgoblin (Mentioned only) *Richard Parker (Mentioned only) *Mary Parker (Mentioned only) Locations *Earth-92131 :*New York City ::*Court house ::*J3 Communications ::*Kingpin's mansion ::*Fisktronics ::*Daily Bugle ::*Parker house ::*Prison ::*Warehouse Items *Image Inducer *Web shooters *Airtight chamber *Daredevil's Billy Club Continuity *When Peter Parker first meets Wilson Fisk he recognizes him as the man he saved from the Hobgoblin. This occurred in the episode, The Hobgoblin, Part I. Trivia *This episode and The Man Without Fear was intended to be a backdoor pilot for a Daredevil cartoon. The series was put on hold to coincide with the 2003 Daredevil movie. However, the Daredevil series was eventually cancelled. *At the beginning of the episode when the judge sends Peter Parker to prison without bond Peter says that he feels like he "stepped into a Kafka novel." This is a reference to a Prague novelist and short story writer named Franz Kafka. Franz Kafka's work, which fuses elements of realism and the fantastic, typically feature isolated protagonists faced by bizarre or surrealistic predicaments and incomprehensible social-bureucratic powers, and has been interpreted as exploring themes of alienation, existential anxiety, guilt, and absurdity. His best known works include "Die Verwandlung" (The Metamorphosis), "Der Process" (The Trial), and "Das Schloss" (The Castle). *During the episode Matt Murdock says that justice is blind. This saying justice is blind comes from the poem, Hudibras which was written by Samuel Butler in 1663. The actual quote from the poem is "For justice, though she's painted blind, is to the weaker side inclin'd." *During the episode Richard Fisk alludes to the fact that Peter's parents, Richard and Mary Parker, were also traitors to the U.S. government. This would further be explored in the season five episodes, Six Forgotten Warriors, Chapter I and Six Forgotten Warriors, Chapter II: Unclaimed Legacy. Episode review Quotes "Life is like a thunder storm. It's unpredictable, uncontrollable, and sometimes even dangerous. We like to think that we have a handle on life. That we're in charge. Then without warning we find out how wrong we really are." : '-Peter Parker' "I can't believe this is happening to me. It's as if I stepped into a Kafka novel! I could use my powers to break away but I'd have to reveal that I'm Spider-Man. That would be too dangerous for Aunt May. As if this hasn't hurt her enough already." : '-Peter Parker' "It sounds like World War Three's going on outside!" : '-Peter Parker' "So Parker wanna take my picture now? Ha ha ha! How about an interview?" "I've got questions alright. Like who is this phony freak?" : '-Chameleon (disguised as Spider-Man) & Peter Parker' "Just place your future in my hands." "Those hands could have held ten people's futures. Or crushed them all in the blink of an eye." : '-Wilson Fisk & Peter Parker' "Quit? You ungrateful upstart. I took you in when you were just a kid off the street! I sweated blood teaching you the news business! An for all my troubles you do this to me? You can't quit. You wanna know why?" (Peter and Jameson say it at the same time.) "Because your fired!" "J.J. I'll never forget you. No matter how hard I try." : '-J. Jonah Jameson & Peter Parker' (Peter stops at a hotdog vendor.) "One please. With lots of mustard. Hey why is my spider sense. . ." (The hotdog vendor pulls a gun on Peter Parker.) "Don't move!" "So are you trying to tell me this thing's bad for my cholesterol?" : '-Peter Parker & Susan Choi' "Has the world gone crazy? What's all this about?" : '-Spider-Man' "Your my lawyer!" "You sound surprised." "No. I'm sorry. I've just never met a blind lawyer before." "Well I've never met an accused traitor before so we're even. My names Murdock, Matt Murdock." "The famous criminal defense lawyer. I can't afford you." "Well somebody sent me a big cash retainer. So until it runs out I'm your man. If you want me." "Of course." "Good. They say justice is also blind. So I like to think it gives me a leg up on the competition. Judging from what you've gotten yourself into we're going to need every bit of help we can get. First of all I need answers." : '-Peter Parker & Matt Murdock' "Mr. Fisk what are you doing here?" "Someone in my organization made an awful mistake. One which might have exposed me to imminent prosecution. I needed to find somebody to take the fall as they say. And you are that unfortunate person." "Your the one who framed me?" "Yes, and I engineered your escape so as to leave no doubt in anyone's mind that you are guilty. You and Spider-Man. Good work Chameleon." : '-Peter Parker & Richard Fisk' "Fisk was right about this door. Spider-Man can't move it. I'm done for!" : '-Peter Parker' "My father, the Kingpin, will be pleased. We've saved him from federal prosecution. How ironic that Parker should be branded a traitor. Especially after what you've told us about his parents." : '-Richard Fisk' "Murdock sent me to get you out." "Who are you?" "I'm called the Daredevil. Lets go!" (Peter sees several guards lying on the ground.) "What happened to these guys?" "Me." : '-Daredevil & Peter Parker' Category:A-Z Category:Season 3 episodes Category:Episodes Category:The Sins of the Fathers